jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha-17
A-17, genannt Alpha oder Alpha-17 war ein Advanced Recon Commando in der Großen Armee der Republik. Er begleitete Obi-Wan Kenobi während der ersten Hälfte der Klonkriege in zahlreichen Einsätzen und wurde schließlich nach Kamino zurückbeordert, um eine zweite Generation von Klon-Kommandanten, die sogenannten ARC-Kommandanten, auszubilden. Persönlichkeit Als einer der 100 Alpha ARCs, der ersten Klon-"Testreihe" nach dem Fehlschlag mit den Null ARCs, war A-17 - im Gegensatz zu den späteren Klonkriegern - keiner genetischen Verhaltensmanipulation unterzogen worden. Abgesehen von der beschleunigten Alterung, der alle Klone unterworfen waren, war sein Erbgut identisch mit dem des Spenders Jango Fett. Während bei den regulären Klonen die "unerwünschten" Eigenschaften des Mandalorianers (sein Einzelgängertum, Sturheit) zugunsten der "erwünschten" Eigenschaften (Loyalität, Gehorsam, Disziplin) "abgezüchtet" worden waren, besaßen die Alpha ARCs noch alle vermeintlich negativen Eigenschaften des Spenders. Hinzu kam, dass sie von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet wurden und nicht - wie die regulären Klone - durch Kaminoaner und Flash-Training. Dieses führte dazu, dass sie, genau wie Jango, schwer zu kommandieren waren und die Autorität der Jedi nicht als selbstverständlich hinnahmen, sondern ihre Befehle durchaus in Frage stellten oder ihnen widersprachen. Aus diesem Grund waren sie darauf spezialisiert, alleine und hinter den feindlichen Linien zu operieren. A-17 war keine Ausnahme - er räumte Jangos Anordnungen, die er im Rahmen seiner Ausbildung erhalten hatte, Priorität vor den Befehlen der Jedi ein, sagte ihnen offen die Meinung und hatte auch keine Probleme damit, sie zu kritisieren - oft auch auf ironische und sarkastische Weise. Biografie Zur Ausbildung der Advanced Recon Commandos siehe: ARC Trooper. Nach dem Ende der Ausbildung wurde A-17, wie alle Alpha ARCs, auf Kamino in Stasis versetzt, da man sie für zu unberechenbar und zu schwer zu kommandieren hielt. Der Einsatz dieser Spezialeinheiten galt als zu riskant und deswegen wurden sie als "letzte" Verteidigung auf Kamino zurückgehalten, um im Falle eines Angriffs der Separatisten auf die Klonanlagen aktiviert zu werden. Deswegen nahm keiner der Alpha ARCs an der Schlacht von Geonosis teil. Die Erste Schlacht von Kamino thumb|left|A-17 und Shaak Ti bei der Verteidigung von Kamino Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis trat genau dieser Ernstfall ein: Die KUS griff Kamino an. Da die Jedi im Vorfeld Kenntnis von diesem geplanten Angriff erhalten hatten, konnten sie rechtzeitig eine Flotte in der Nähe stationieren und mit zahlreichen Jedi selbst die Hauptstadt Tipoca City verteidigen. Dennoch wurde die Stadt schnell von den Droidenarmeen überrannt, so dass Premierminister Lama Su schließlich Shaak Ti von seiner letzten Verteidigung berichtete und die Alpha ARCs aus der Stasis weckte. A-17 verteidigte, gemeinsam mit Shaak Ti, eine Gruppe von Klon-Kindern und war empört darüber, dass diese nicht auf die Idee kamen, nach Waffen zu greifen und sich selbst zu schützen, etwas, wozu sie eigentlich ausgebildet wurden. Die Kinder konnten schließlich von Lama Su in Sicherheit gebracht werden, während A-17, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu den tief unter dem Meeresspiegel gelegenen Klonanlagen vordrangen, um sie vor dem Zugriff des Feindes zu schützen. Es gab nur einen Unterwassertunnel, der die Anlagen mit der Stadt verband und so hofften die Jedi, diesen Tunnel gegen die Verfolger verteidigen zu können. Während die Jedi kämpften, öffnete A-17 ein in der Wand befindliches Schaltpult und gab dort einen Code ein - und zu ihrem Entsetzen mussten die Jedi erfahren, dass er die Selbstzerstörung der Klonanlagen (und damit einer ganzen Generation embryonaler Klone) eingeleitet hatte, unter ausdrücklicher Anordnung von Jango Fett. Erst als sie es schafften, den Verbindungstunnel zum Einsturz zu bringen und keine Gefahr mehr bestand, dass die Klone in feindliche Hände fielen, konnten sie A-17 dazu bewegen, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz wieder zu deaktivieren. In dieser Schlacht wurde den Jedi zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sie es hier mit keinen gewöhnlichen Klonsoldaten zu tun hatten. Ohma-D'un thumb|left|A-17 und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Ohma-D'un Der nächste Einsatz führte A-17 nach Ohma-D'un, einen Mond von Naboo. Zweieinhalb Monate nach Geonosis hatten die Separatisten hier ein tödliches Sumpfgas an Gungans getestet, um seine Wirkung zu studieren und es anschließend auf Naboo zum Einsatz zu bringen. Gemeinsam mit einem Untersuchungsteam der Jedi, das von Obi-Wan Kenobi angeführt wurde, reiste A-17 zu diesem Mond, der von verwesenden Gungan-Leichen übersät war. Der Einsatz verlief katastrophal: Die Jedi trafen auf Asajj Ventress, den Kopfgeldjäger Durge und Superkampfdroiden und wurden mit dem Sumpfgas angegriffen. Jedi-Meister Glaive wurde von Ventress getötet, und dessen Padawan Zule und Obi-Wan wurden dem Gas ausgesetzt und davon stark mitgenommen, während A-17 und Anakin nicht betroffen wurden, weil sie vorzeitig weggeschickt wurden. A-17 und Anakin Skywalker wurden von Obi-Wan beauftragt, Gewürzschürfer, die als Geiseln genommen worden waren, zu befreien, und nutzten die Gelegenheit, zum Transportschiff der Separatisten zu gelangen, das in einer Felsschlucht versteckt war. Während Anakin die Wachdroiden ablenkte, schlich A-17 sich zum Schiff, das mit Gift gefüllt war und nach Naboo fliegen sollte, und sprengte es in die Luft. Durge versuchte wütend, den Alpha-ARC zu töten, scheiterte jedoch und war schließlich gezwungen, gemeinsam mit Ventress die Flucht zu ergreifen. Im Rahmen dieses Einsatzes erhielt A-17 seinen Namen "Alpha", der ihm von Anakin Skywalker gegeben wurde. Die Schlacht von Jabiim thumb|right|A-17 auf Jabiim 14 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis begleitete Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu einem weiteren Einsatz: sie nahmen an der zwei Monate dauernden Schlacht von Jabiim teil. Hier unterstützte die Republik eine Gruppe von einheimischen Loyalisten vor einer gegnerischen Gruppe, die sich unter der Führung von Alto Stratus der KUS angeschlossen hatte. Dieser Einsatz zehrte an den Nerven aller, da es auf Jabiim rund um die Uhr regnete und der Planet öde und schlammig war. Durch die atmosphärischen Turbulenzen war es unmöglich, größere Entfernungen fliegend zu überbrücken und man war gezwungen, sich über weite Strecken zu Fuß durchzuschlagen. Gleichzeitig trug der schlammige Boden keine schwere Ausrüstung. Die Kämpfe verliefen verheerend und es dauerte Wochen, bis die Republik den ersten gegnerischen Stützpunkt einnehmen konnte. In einer brutalen Gegenoffensive griffen die Separatisten die republikanische Basis ein, wobei Hunderte ums Leben kamen - einheimische Soldaten, Klone und Jedi. Da auch A-17 und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach diesem Angriff nicht mehr aufzufinden waren, wurden sie für tot erklärt. Anakin wurde daraufhin dem neu gegründeten "Padawan-Rudel" (engl. "Padawan Pack") zugeteilt, in dem man alle Padawane steckte, die ihre Meister verloren hatten. Tatsächlich waren A-17 und Kenobi jedoch nicht tot - sondern Kenobis Erzfeindin Asajj Ventress in die Hände gefallen, die sie entführt und in ihre Festung nach Rattatak verschleppt hatte. Gefangen auf Rattatak Zwei Monate lang befanden sich A-17 und Kenobi in den Händen von Ventress, die sie getrennt voneinander einsperrte und beide schwer folterte. Von A-17 wollte sie die Positionen wichtiger republikanischer Einrichtungen erzwingen, während ihr Hauptziel bei der Folterung Kenobis war, Dooku zu beweisen, dass Kenobi schwach und unwürdig war. thumb|left|Obi-Wan Kenobi mit Sith-Foltermaske Während Obi-Wan Kenobi zwei Monate lang in Ketten hing, mit Muskelmaden geschwächt wurde und durch eine Sith-Foltermaske daran gehindert wurde, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren und die Macht zu benutzen, folterte Ventress Alpha in einer extra dafür angefertigten Konstruktion auf vielfältige Weise. Da der ARC Trooper in der Ausbildung gelernt hatte, Folter zu widerstehen, blieb er hartnäckig und war bereit, dafür zu sterben. Ventress verlor die Geduld mit dem hartnäckigen Klon und gab zu, dass sie es sich leichter vorgestellt hatte, ihn zu brechen. Sie griff persönlich schließlich zu einem Messer und begann, noch während er in der Folter-Apparatur hing, für jede Antwort, die ihr nicht gefiel, einen Schnitt an seinem Körper vorzunehmen. Als sie drohte, ihm das Ohr abzuschneiden, wies er sie darauf hin, dass sie genauso gut seine Zunge herausschneiden könnte, weil sie ohnehin keine Antwort bekommen würde. Daraufhin erklärte Ventress, dass er soeben sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hätte und am nächsten Tag auf qualvolle Weise hingerichtet werden würde. In einem letzten Versuch, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, kam Ventress die Idee, ihn zusammen mit dem in Ketten hängenden Obi-Wan in eine Zelle zu sperren - wenn er sah, wie brutal sie "seinen General" misshandelt hatten, brachte ihn das vielleicht zum Reden, so hoffte sie. Sie ließ Alpha mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen und nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet zu Kenobi sperren, der erstaunt darüber war, dass der Klon noch lebte. Kenobi hatte in den vergangenen 20 Tagen ein morsches Wasserrohr bearbeitet, das über seinem Kopf verlief und das zerstörte er, um mit dem austretenden Wasser Alphas elektronische Handfesseln kurzzuschließen. Alpha konnte ihm daraufhin die Foltermaske abnehmen und beide entkamen dank der Macht aus der Zelle. Schwer verletzt gelang ihnen gemeinsam die Flucht aus der Festung und mit Ventress' Raumschiff konnten sie schließlich sogar Rattatak verlassen. Allerdings währte die Freude über die Flucht nicht lange, denn das Schiff wurde von den Verfolgern so schwer getroffen, dass es über Riflor abstürzte. Rettung auf Riflor Anakin, der sich weigerte, den Tod Kenobis zu akzeptieren, spürte, dass sein Meister in Not war und konnte die anderen Jedi überzeugen, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Durch die Macht lokalisierte er den Aufenthaltsort und gemeinsam mit Ki-Adi-Mundi landete er auf Riflor und rettete Alpha und Kenobi vor ihren Verfolgern. Nach ihrer sicheren Rückkehr auf ein Schlachtschiff der Republik suchte Alpha 17 Obi-Wan auf, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er war zurück nach Kamino beordert worden, um dort ein ganz besonderes neues Trainingsprogramm für reguläre Klon-Kommandanten ins Leben zu rufen und zu entwickeln. Anakin Skywalker bat ihn im Rahmen der Verabschiedung, allen neuen Kommandanten, die sein Fortbildungsprogramm durchlaufen würden, Namen statt Nummern zu geben. Trainingsprogramm für ARC-Kommandanten Da es sich im Laufe der Klonkriege herausgestellt hatte, dass Klone effizienter waren, wenn man ihnen persönliche Freiheiten gestattete und sie darin ermutigte, eigene Persönlichkeiten und Vorlieben zu entwickeln, war man auf die Idee gekommen, 100 der besten Kommandanten vorübergehend von der Front abzuziehen und auf Kamino einer Spezialausbildung zu unterziehen. Hierzu wählte man insbesondere die Befehlshaber der großen Korps aus, die ranghöchsten Klonoffiziere, denen jeweils 36.800 Soldaten unterstanden - größere Verbände wurden nur noch von den Jedi selbst kommandiert. thumb|right|Commander Cody, ein Absolvent des ARC Trainingsprogramms Durch die Ausbildung eigenständiger, unabhängiger Kommandanten, denen es gestattet war, kreativ zu denken und auch einmal ungewöhnliche Strategien zu verfolgen, sollten die dünnen Reihen der Jedi-Befehlshaber unterstützt werden und die Jedi konnten auf diese Weise beim Kommandieren entlastet werden. Das Trainingsprogramm sollte sich dabei an der Ausbildung der Alpha ARCs orientieren, die bislang die einzigen Einheiten in der GAR waren, die sich solche Freiheiten herausnehmen konnten. Alpha entwickelte ein kreatives und ungewöhnliches Programm, in dem alle 100 Kandidaten genau diese Dinge lernten, die zuvor von den Kaminoanern in der ursprünglichen Ausbildung als "abweichendes" und "fehlerhaftes" Verhalten bezeichnet wurden und zur "Rekonditionierung" geführt hatten. Wie Anakin angeregt hatte, erlaubte er allen Kommandanten, einen Namen für sich auszuwählen oder gab ihnen selbst einen. Auch zuvor ungebräuchliche Praktiken wie die "Beförderung im Feld" besonders mutiger Soldaten wurden ihnen erlaubt. Ursprünglich wurde der zukünftige Rang eines Klons von den Kaminoanern bereits im Kindesalter von vornherein festgelegt und ein Aufstieg war so gut wie unmöglich (auch wenn es Ausnahmen gab), aber Alpha war der Ansicht, dass es sich motivierend auswirken würde, wenn besonders fähige Männer die Gelegenheit bekamen, vom regulären Klonsoldaten aufzusteigen und kleine Einheiten führen zu dürfen. Alle Kommandanten, die das Programm erfolgreich abschlossen, durften im Anschluss den Titel "ARC Kommandanten" führen und zum Zeichen ihrer neuen Freiheiten ihre Rüstungen nach ihrem Geschmack individualisieren, zum Beispiel durch Farben oder neues Zubehör wie das zuvor nur ARCs vorbehaltene Kama. Zu den ersten Absolventen des Programms gehörten Commander Bly, Bacara, Neyo, Gree und Cody, der nach seiner Rückkehr Obi-Wan Kenobi zugeteilt wurde. Zusätzlich rief Alpha das Geschwader Sieben ins Leben, ein Einheit, die sich aus den besten Spezialisten aller Sparten zusammensetzte - ARC Kommandanten, Piloten, Marines, See-Troopern, Sprengstoffexperten und Scharfschützen. Commander Cody und Odd Ball kommandierten diese Einheit zusammen mit Major Jorir (CT-43/76-9155). Geschwader Sieben begleitete Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf einige wichtige Missionen. Boz Pity thumb|left|A-17 auf Boz Pity 2 Jahre und 7 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, in der letzten Phase der Klonkriege, wurde das Geschwader Sieben unter dem Kommando von Alpha, gemeinsam mit einer gewaltigen Streitmacht der Klonarmee, nach Boz Pity geschickt, um dort Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu unterstützen. Dort gerieten sie in eine Falle des Kopfgeldjägers Durge und trafen erneut auf Asajj Ventress, deren Hass auf Kenobi seit dessen Flucht noch gewachsen war. Auch Dooku und General Grievous hielten sich auf Boz Pity auf und Senator Bail Organa, der das Oberkommando über die Flotte im Orbit des Planeten hatte, hoffte, auf einen Schlag alle Köpfe der Separatisten gleichzeitig auslöschen zu können. Grievous verletzte Alpha lebensgefährlich mit einem Lichtschwert, das er in die Brust des ARC Troopers rammte und seine Wirbelsäule durchtrennte. Gleichzeitig besiegte Kenobi Ventress in einem Duell, konnte sich jedoch nicht überwinden, ihr den letzten tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen. Sie schaffte es, ihn davon zu überzeugen, im Augenblick des Todes zur hellen Seite der Macht zurückgefunden zu haben und stellte sich anschließend tot, indem sie ihre Körperfunktionen mit Hilfe der Macht auf ein Minimum reduzierte. Während Dooku und Grievous von Boz Pity flohen, ordnete Kenobi an, Ventress solle ein würdiges Begräbnis auf Coruscant erhalten und ließ ihre Leiche an Bord eines Krankentransporters bringen. Auch Alpha wurde in diesen Transporter gebracht. Als sich der Transporter im offenen Raum befand, überwältigte Ventress die Crew und zwang sie, vom Kurs abzuweichen und in den Hyperraum zu springen. Seit diesem Tag sind sowohl Ventress als auch der an Bord befindliche A-17 spurlos verschwunden. Das weitere Schicksal des Alpha-ARC ist unbekannt. Quellen *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *''Im Visier des Bösen'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Hass und Furcht'' *''Niemandsland'' *''Besessen'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Advanced Recon Commandos Kategorie:Piloten en:Alpha-17